herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog II
"Light and Darkness must be balanced" Story The Story is split up into 3 sections Part 1 *A Simple story about Terios, the "Other" Shadow the Hedgehog, Living on Planet Shussebora: The home world of the Black Arms (The Black Comet was just one of their ships). **The Black Arms are not actually evil, but Chaos Aligned, they're extremely grateful to Shadow for freeing them from Black Doom, and regard him as a hero. **Terios was made with Maria Robotnik's DNA as opposed to just the Black Arms like Shadow. **However, as a result, his Chaos powers are limited (Can't go super) *Antagonists are "The Chaos Arms", which are mutated characters from the previous series, such as Fang, Bark and Been to name a few. *Ends with Discovering the Luxendarc City and meeting Shadow Part 2 *Shadow arriving on Luxendarc to find a kidnapped Rouge. Shadow arrives with Rouge and Omega upon discovering the planet being the home world of the Black Arms. **While stated before that the Black Arms aren't evil, the Chaos Arms have already taken over most, if not all of the planet, and use Black Arms Soldiers as troops. *Overpowered upon arrival by "Queen Luxendarc" and Eclipse the Darkling. He is infected with Dark Arms (Black Arms' versions of the Wisps), and corrupted so he can only use his Dark powers. *Meets Terios and Esmeralda. Esmeralda tells him that she's Maria's twin sister, who looks how she does due to poor health and old age (Though lies about her past). *G.U.N. arrives, Rogue Squadron run by Lt. Griffith. *Shadow meets Shizubelle (A Hedgehog that looks like a "Shadow" version of Amy) and Sonii (Sonic's sister, who migrated to the planet some time after the events of Sonic Origins). *Battle against the "Chaos Arms", Shiro the Weiss, Blue (Bark), Red (Fiona), Purple (Fang), and Green (Bean). *Some GUN soldiers become possessed by the Chaos Arms and go rogue. *Discovers Wiess is a brainwashed Rouge and rescues her. *Shadow battles and defeats Eclipse, sending him flying off to parts unknown. *Queen Luxendarc and Eclipse kill Terios to steal his DNA, though they are unsuccessful in obtaining Shadow's. *While climbing Luxendarc Palace, Shizubelle reveals herself as "Hikari the Light", forcing Shadow to reluctantly kill her. *In order to avenge his brother and Shizubelle, Shadow battles and kills Queen Luxendarc. However, it's revealed that Queen Luxendarc (Real name Lunar) was under the control of someone else, and was merely given orders to stand as a figurehead of the "Chaos Arms", as she dies thanking Shadow for freeing her, and to save her brother, Eclipse. *Esmeralda appears to reveal herself as the mastermind behind everything, as she taunts Shadow over all the people who have died thus far, taunting him to kill her. *After Esmeralda's death, Shizubelle is seemingly revived, and stabs Shadow. *Using Shadow's blood, the blood of Terios, and Esmeralda's body, Shizubelle fuses with them and becomes Esmeralda's new vessel. **After the fusion is complete, Esmeralda revealed this to be her "master plan", to create an immortal body for herself from Shadow and Maria/Terios' DNA. *Luxendarc City is destroyed and Shadow is blasted into the far corners of the Planet. Part 3 *Shadow landed in the desert, and is rescued by "Shade". Shade takes him to ____, a city consisting of abandoned Shadow Androids. *Rouge eventually finds Shadow and becomes his partner for the rest of the adventure. *Shadow is able to fuse with Terios' corpse in order to restore his light side. *Shadow returns to Luxendarc and liberates it. *Esmeralda terrorizes Shadow and the others throughout the part, Shade dies protecting Shadow. *Rouge confesses she loves Shadow, though he tells her he can't accept her feelings until the planet is saved. *Esmeralda recreates the Chaos Emeralds and becomes Esmezazel, Shadow and Rouge both go super.